The Star Trek Hangover
by StarChild x
Summary: Kirk, McCoy and Scotty have 'lost' Spock during his stag night - will they manage to find him in time for his wedding? This story is inspired by 'The Hangover' Film . Ive changed the title from Lost & Found as I didnt realise it was already taken
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Nope I still do not own Star Trek...darn! lol.**

**My BF recently took me to see 'The Hangover' which kinda gave me the idea for this story.... I hope you enjoy. x**

**Lost and Found**

**By StarChild x**

Nyota Uhura sat alone, her lips quivering, staring at the visual communication screen in confusion.

"You seriously have to be kidding me Jim."

"I _am_ being serious Uhura...We can't find him."

"What do you mean, you can't find Spock?"

"Well...urm...he was with us when we retired to our hotel quarters last night..."

"Jim...we don't really know that..."

"Shh Bones! Anyway as I was saying, we retired to our quarters and when we woke up – he was gone."

"This can't be happening 22 hours before the wedding! For god's sake, how on earth can you lose Spock of all people?"

"Don't worry Uhura, I promise we'll find Spock and we'll be back in plenty of time for the wedding. He's probably strolled off to visit some museum of sort – you know what he's like."

"Well you better Mister, or we'll have a serious falling out. I'm going to be returning to the Enterprise to get the remaining things for the wedding sorted– you better call me soon with good news! Uhura Out."

_**Fifteen hours earlier.........**_

"Come on Uhura! We're going to miss the shuttle if you don't hurry. You checked your suitcase last night about five times before you finally nodded off, remember..." Gaila sighed for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I'm coming...just need to make sure I packed my favourite photograph."

"Don't tell me that you're taking it with us? I'm quite shocked that Spock actually posed for a photograph in the first place." Gaila chuckled in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it took absolutely ages to persuade him." Uhura smiled, gazing fondly at the photograph taken last summer in San Francisco. "I'm ready, are you?"

"Hell yeah, I've been ready the last three hours, come on already." Gaila sighed indicating to the open door. "Honestly, if I stand here any longer I'll take root. I really can't believe you take that picture everywhere."

"Where are we heading Gaila?" Uhura responded, choosing to ignore Gaila's last comment as they exited Uhura's quarters.

"Now that would just spoil the fun wouldn't it." Gaila teased as she repositioned her curls for the last time. "I've told Spock I'll take good care of you. I wonder where their heading..."

"Well knowing Kirk there has to be a bit of gambling involved and a few barrels of whiskey for Scotty's sake." Uhura laughed.

**New York, Earth.**

"You'll love New York, Spock, I promise you. You'll find it totally mind-blowing..." Kirk cheered enthusiastically as the shuttle landed at their destination.

"Mind-blowing would be an exaggeration" Spock spoke, his tone even and controlled. "I would have much preferred spending my time aboard the Enterprise."

"Come on Spock, loosen up a little – these are your last days as a bachelor. The perfect opportunity to do things you wouldn't normally do." McCoy murmured as they walked

"Please elaborate Doctor."

"Well....staying out late gambling, drinking, dancing and chatting up the wee lovely lasses." Scotty interrupted before McCoy could think of a response.

"Interesting, but however illogical."

"Goodness Spock, show a little of your human side for once...you have to live it up a little before the whole ball and chain rigmarole." McCoy managed a sardonic response.

"I do not understand what a ball and chain has to do with anything." Spock declared as he took in his surroundings.

"Bah, forget about it, a stag weekend with a Vulcan....fun." McCoy sighed beneath his breath, slowing his pace so Scotty could catch up.

"I promised Uhura that I would be at the wedding in exactly 37 hours and 6 minutes from now."

"Oh come on Spock, I never had you down as a talking clock but you know, tick tock- time is currently passing by fruitlessly as we debate this." McCoy sighed, rolling his eyes as the four Starfleet officers and close friends departed the shuttle into the vast wonders that New York beheld.

"McCoy, you got the motel tickets?"

"Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor not a Travel Agent! I gave you each your own tickets before we departed the Enterprise. Check your pockets" McCoy sighed rolling his eyes, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"These jumpsuits have pockets?"

"Yeah Jim....you know where you keep your phaser!"

"That's not my phaser McCoy." Kirk teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh... well...urm...I seriously do not want to continue this conversation and please do not tell me that's your chat up line Jim."

"It works darn well with any beautiful cadet I can get my mitts on."

"Sure, anyway.... I booked us into an apartment at the Expedia Motel, between 8th Avenue and Broadway. I've done a little research and there are plenty of bars in the vicinity with enough whiskey to keep Scotty flammable for an entire week. Come on Spock, let's get to the Motel and unpack." McCoy continued.

**Utopia Spa, Arizona, Earth.**

"Gaila, can I open my eyes yet? I'm getting kind of disorientated." Uhura groaned.

"In a minute, I'm sorting a few things out. Stay there, I'll be back in a nanosecond" Gaila gently guided Uhura to the nearest available seat.

_Why on Earth did I allow Gaila to persuade me to allow her to organise my hen night? Knowing her, she's gone and booked us into a sleazy strip club. Oh well, we're here now suppose we should enjoy the break. I wonder how Spock's holding up.... _She thought as she sat obediently, trying to relax.

Everything seems to be in order. Gaila's eyes danced brightly across the paper booking form and brochure she held tightly in her hand. "You can take your blindfold off now Uhura." She announced excitedly.

Uhura gently removed the smooth fabric blindfold and allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. "The Utopia Spa in Arizona?" she beamed, hugging Gaila tightly.

"Yep...you've been going on about visiting here for years. See! I told you that you could trust me." Gaila smiled, returning the hug generously, her green skin glowing with pride.

"I didn't doubt you for a moment Gaila." Uhura lied behind a wide ecstatic smile.

"Have you seen what they do here? There's water aerobics, massage, mud baths, saunas and steam rooms!" Gaila giggled excitedly as they entered their villa.

Glancing out of the nearest window, Uhura stood and contemplated the wedding arrangements. Gaila lay on her bed and began to assess which treatments she was planning to book while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her long red curls.

_Absolutely beautiful! Spock would enjoy this place. _Uhura thought as she looked out over the trellis covered outdoor relaxation areas and lotus ponds. Lush palm trees swayed calmly in the breeze.

"Uhura?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't realise how lucky you truly are."

"Lucky?" Uhura questioned as she joined Gaila and sat on the end of the bed.

"Yes, I just wish Kirk and I had what you and Spock have." Gaila sighed as she departed for the rest room.

TBC.

That is hopefully the first chapter of many (fingers crossed). Please review and let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing... x

P.S – Thank you for all the lovely reviews of my last three stories.


	2. He's Gone!

**New York...1900 hours**

"McCoy, there are only double beds in here." Kirk called from one of the two bedrooms in their newly acquired apartment.

"You're have to be kidding; there must have been a mix up with the booking." McCoy hollered back as he took a seat in the lounge.

"Who's sharing with whom then?" Kirk laughed as he gently bounced on the mattress and then lay back to relax.

"I'll have the sofa." Scotty replied as he placed his suitcase down and joined McCoy.

"I don't mind sharing with either McCoy or Spock; I doubt we'll even spend much time here anyway." Kirk offered as he strolled back into the lounge area.

"If Doctor McCoy doesn't object, I would like to have a room to myself so that I do not disturb anyone with my meditations." Spock spoke matter-of-factly.

"Fine by me Spock, you go ahead. Kirk I hope you don't fidget! as I'm a light sleeper" McCoy chided in.

"Moi? I only fidget when I'm with the fairer gender. Nah I sleep like a log, honestly."

"Good thing or I'll use a hypospray on you." McCoy responded light-heartedly. "And you know what happened last time."

"Hurry up, I want to see the nightlife" Scotty chirped up, excitedly from the sofa.

_**Meanwhile....**_

"Doesn't this feel great Uhura?" Gaila spoke softly as they both relaxed into a deep massage.

"Spock does a lovely relaxing massage...." Uhura replied without thinking.

"Hmm...does he really?" Gaila giggled to the slight embarrassment of her companion.

"Yeah, I allow him to give me a massage every so often."

"You _allow _him? Hell girl – If he was my boyfriend I'd demand it of him!" Gaila laughed as she turned to face Uhura. "I bet those lovely strong Vulcan hands manage to ease aches and pains in every nook and cranny after a long day on the bridge."

"Anyway, I don't know about you but I plan to relax for the next few hours." Uhura smiled and turned away, allowing the grape seed oil to smooth across her skin.

_**The Next Morning...**_

**New York....0935 hours.**

McCoy awoke to feel two arms holding him tightly. Looking down at the arms that encircled his chest, McCoy immediately launched from the bed.

"Gaila...Gaila..."

"God Damn it Jim!" he yelled as he padded over to the window, only dressed in his favourite Hawaiian style shorts.

Glancing over to the bed, he noted Jim was still asleep, lying flat on his back. Something about him just didn't look right but McCoy couldn't quite put a finger on it. Opening the door, he rubbed his eyes, hoping he was still asleep. The whole of the lounge area was trashed from top to bottom, clothes scattered across the floor, and empty alcohol bottles littered the tables and chairs. Scotty lay half dressed, one leg lying across the sofa, the other on the floor.

"Scotty...wake up!"

"Yea..." Scotty yawned and ran a hand through his short hair. "What the hell.....what's happened here?" he murmured, still half asleep.

"I was hoping you'd be able to enlighten me...I can't remember a bloody thing about last night and Jim's still away with the fairies. I woke up to find him hugging me, thinking I was Gaila!" McCoy sighed while picking up a discarded empty whiskey bottle from the floor.

"Gaila? Where are you?" Jim called from the bedroom.

"She's with Uhura, remember?" Scotty replied, his head throbbing. "Please keep the noise down."

"I think coffees in order. Do you want a coffee Jim?"

"Yes please as you're offering." Jim softly replied as he stood in the doorway.

"Urm Jim?"

"Yeah Scotty?"

"What's the matter with your eyebrows?"

"Nothing"

"I think you should check the mirror."

"What the...who did this? Come on, own up." Jim announced as he stood staring into the nearest mirror. A third of both of his eyebrows had been shaved off so that he slightly resembled his Vulcan first officer.

"I honestly don't know" McCoy smirked. "Maybe Spock can enlighten us. Where is that pointy eared hobgoblin?" He added as he strolled over to Spock's room.

"Kirk?"

"Hmm?"

"He's not here - his bed hasn't been slept in." McCoy spoke, rubbing his head in confusion.

"He's not in the rest room either" Scotty announced as he sponged his damp face with a fresh towel.

**TBC.... Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews and encouragement for my last chapter!. I welcome ideas if anyone has any lol. x**


	3. Intoxicated

"McCoy? Aren't these Spock's trousers?" Scotty asked curiously as he removed the standard Starfleet issue slacks from the showerhead. "There's a lot of chocolate wrappers in the pockets."

"Chocolate wrappers?" the Doctor asked as he placed his coffee mug down.

"Hmm."

"Good God Jim –doesn't chocolate have the same intoxicant qualities for a Vulcan?" McCoy realised.

"You're telling me that we have an intoxicated Vulcan lost in New York City?" Kirk groaned as they closed the apartment door behind them.

"Well it sure would be an amusing sight." McCoy offered as they were greeted by the warming sunshine and the rush of the street. He covered his eyes briefly as the sun seemed a little too intense.

The street before them buzzed with civilians of all races coming and going without a care.

"I must have slept funny last night – my hips are killing me!" Scotty moaned as they continued to walk.

"Scotty, you stay here just in case you glimpse Spock. McCoy and I will just pop into this bar...something about it seems familiar." Jim replied, pointing to the nearest bar – The Skylark.

The Skylark was the most popular bar on the block, it's pulsating purple lights and bright neon signs beckoned visitors from every walk of life.

"Oh my God! The Doctor's in the house! "a rather high-pitched male voice announced as McCoy and Jim approached the counter. Without a warning, McCoy fell against the walnut surface of the bar.

"Whoa!" McCoy yelled as caught his balance, causing Jim to chuckle.

"Where's the gyrating Scotty?" his assailant asked excitedly. "Goodness I never would have thought he'd be that talented with a dancing pole! I do hope you all be returning next week – you were all such a great success last night."

"Excuse me, and you are?" McCoy quizzed, completely baffled.

"A less of a man would have been offended that you can't remember me!" the younger man mocked, amused. "It's me... Terence."

"Well Terence, I honestly have no recollection of last night, so I'll need a little bit of help." McCoy responded.

"Sure"

"I take it that my friends and I were here for quite some time last night. Do you remember a Vulcan?" Kirk interrupted, slightly amused.

"Mr Spock?"

"Yeah that's the guy. Did he leave with us? We can't find him anywhere."

"Hmmm....let me just think." Terence replied, playfully twisting a few strands of hair around his fingers. "I can remember thinking the Vulcan would be sick as a dog with how many Chocolate Daniels cocktails he consumed." he winked cheekily.

"Did we mention any idea of where we were going to head off after this place?" McCoy asked.

"Well....when you first came, you specifically asked me for something with a hint of chocolate in it for your Vulcan friend. You said something about alcohol not affecting him and that he needed to loosen up as it was his Stag night. Well you stayed for around three hours. I recall you mentioning meeting up with a guy called Sulu." Terence recalled as he continued to clean.

"Good God Jim! If Spock then went on to consume those chocolate bars that Scotty found the empty wrappers too....I think he's is going to have more than a normal hangover headache wherever he is." McCoy murmured as they left The Skylark.

_**Flashback to 2155 hours......**_

"_Jim, do you really think it's wise to give Spock another of those Chocolate Daniel's?"_

"_Yeah, another one won't hurt...look at him...he's more relaxed Scotty"._

"_Apart from trying to Vulcan nerve pinch anyone in the vicinity who annoys him"._

"_He's just making more friends, McCoy...aww look at him."_

"_I wouldn't put Spock and aww together in any situation. He's still a pointy eared hobgoblin to me!"_

"_You must admit that he seems to be relaxing, McCoy."_

"_Jim, I think you need to go and grab Spock before his twitchy hands get hold of that Klingon's neck...oops too late. Hmm... that looks painful; I think he's going to wake up tomorrow it a hell of a bruise."_

"_Spock! No! Leave him alone! Spock!"_

"_But Captain...I simply wish to..." _

"_Spock, I don't think the nerve pinch is going to work on him..._c_ome on we're leaving, that's a good little Vulcan"._

.......

"Kirk? Are you okay? You seem dazed." McCoy spoke softly as they stood outside The Skylark.

"Yeah, I think I've just had a flashback from last night."Kirk replied, rubbing his head.

"Good or bad?" Scotty asked while he attempted to remove a piece of gum from the sole of his favourite sneakers.

"Bad – looks as though our attempt to intoxicate Spock may have taken a turn for the worse."

"All attempts to intoxicate or get intoxicated normally do take a turn for the worse Jim; trust me I'm a Doctor."

"It seemed Spock may have got a little pinch happy. From what I can recall he even attempted to nerve pinch a Klingon and it didn't seem to go down too well."

"Oh dear. Well I think you need to contact Uhura to let her know what's happened."

"Wish me luck gentlemen." Kirk gulped as they headed back to the apartment.

**10.15am - ****Utopia Spa, Arizona, Earth.**

"_Don't worry Uhura, I promise we'll find Spock and we'll be back in plenty of time for the wedding. He's probably strolled off to visit some museum of sort – you know what he's like."_

"_Well you better Mister, or we'll have a serious falling out. I'm going to be returning to the Enterprise to get the remaining things for the wedding sorted– you better call me soon with good news! Uhura Out."_

"Gaila!" Uhura hollered, marching straight to the rest room.

"Hmm, whoa Sister, what's the matter, you look so…tense." Gaila replied as she exited the shower, wrapped a towel around her green midriff and was greeted by Uhura who was pacing the room frantically waving her hairbrush around like a weapon.

"You really wouldn't believe who I've just received a transmission from." Uhura spat.

"Let me guess….Kirk? He's the only one who has that effect on you."

"Yeah and he's told me that they have gone and lost Spock!"

"Seriously?" Gaila tried hardest to hide a smile.

"Do I look serious?" Uhura glared, hands on hips.

"Urm …yeah..."

"Well there will be trouble if I'm going to be attending my wedding alone. I'll never forgive him."

"Jim's a jerk at time but he has 22 hours before I'll let 'Cupcake' beat the crap out of him if Spock doesn't turn up. They'll find him don't worry, Spock wouldn't let you down. Shall we go for a manicure/pedicure before we head back to the Enterprise? – we've got a few hours to kill anyway."

"That sounds like a plan. You sure know how to cheer me up." Uhura smiled, trying not to panic.

**TBC...Thank you so much for the reviews....please keep them coming...they are really inspiring. Xx... also thank you to ****kendrat199 for the nerve pinching ideas!**


	4. Discoveries

Spock awoke alone and disorientated. Groggily, he attempted to open his dark eyes but everything seemed to be a haze and a whirl of intense colour.

Trying to move, Spock realised his hands were restrained above his head, upon taking a quick glance and with what little light he had, he saw this was due to a pair of handcuffs and then became aware of his lack of clothing.

"Fascinating...this is most illogical and inconvenient." He muttered as he rubbed the handcuffs against the metal tubing. Inhaling, he noted a scent he was familiar with but could not quite pinpoint the source of familiarity.

Feeling drowsy and being acutely aware of the dull headache which was on course to become a Vulcan migraine, Spock drifted back into his unconscious delirium.

**Meanwhile......**

"How did Uhura take the news?" Mc Coy asked as he searched the apartment for further clues.

"As expected really...she seemed quite emotional. You remember that security officer who, I must admit nearly put me in a coma before I signed up for Starfleet?"

"Yeah I remember you mentioning him briefly." McCoy nodded.

"Well, I somehow have the feeling that he'll be making an appearance if we don't get Spock back to the Enterprise soon." Kirk sighed rolling his eyes.

Hearing a slight thud, the trio of officers suddenly became aware that they may not be alone.

"Shh...what was that?" Scotty asked picking up the nearest lamp stand.

"I don't know Scotty, since when did I have x-ray vision?" Kirk replied, arming himself with a colander.

_Thud!_

"It's coming from that cupboard" McCoy whispered pointing towards the corner of the lounge.

Quietly padding across the room, Kirk gingerly held the cupboard handle. "Ready? One, Two......."

"Sulu!" Scotty exclaimed as the door opened.

"Huh?" Kirk asked, unable to see around the door.

"Scotty, McCoy is that you?" Sulu groaned as he attempted to stand up, blindfolded.

"What are you doing in there?" Scotty asked as he gave the cupboard a quick look-over, while removing Sulu's blindfold.

_**Meanwhile....aboard the Enterprise.**_

Uhura exited the shuttle, dragging her suitcases behind her.

"Gaila, I'm not too sure if Spock would like that baby doll top you made me buy." She sighed, her long ponytail swaying as the two companions headed for the nearest turbo lift.

"Don't be daft honey. I'm sure he'll love it in his own Vulcan way, he is half human after all" Gaila smirked. "You'll have him eating out of your hands."

"That would be amusing Gaila, but unlikely."

"Anyways, I _know _Jim will love my mine." Gaila announced matter-of-factly.

"I don't doubt it Gaila.I should imagine any revealing item of clothing on a woman would have Jim drooling at an instant."

"Do Vulcan's blush?" Gaila asked inquisitively as she gave her newly manicured nails a glance of approval.

For the first time since her relationship with Spock began, she honestly could not recall ever seeing him blush.

"Erm...I'm not too sure to be honest, you really have me stumped on that one." Uhura replied.

"I suppose there's always a first time for everything."

"I want you to try the bridesmaid outfit on just once more before the wedding." Uhura smiled as they entered her quarters. She appreciated the low drumming noise of the engines several decks down, she found it comforting.

"Can I have a sit down first, my feet are killing me."

"I'm not surprised as you've been wearing those stilettos everywhere."

"Jim says they accentuate my legs." Gaila laughed as she removed her shoes and stretched her legs out on the bed.

Uhura unpacked her suitcase, removed her current t-shirt and tried the baby doll top on once more before admiring herself in the tall mirror that was attached to one of her wardrobes doors.

"It's very pretty" Uhura admitted as she adjusted the straps.

"I told you so! You have to start trusting me about these matters, Uhura." Gaila replied.

As Uhura opened her wardrobe door, she let out an almighty scream as before her stood a semi naked, yet familiar Vulcan male amongst her clothing....

**TBC –Nearly finished! Lol. Thank you once again for the fantastic support I've received upon beginning this story and the lovely reviews. xx**


	5. How to remove a Vulcan from a wardrobe

Sulu sat on the sofa, surrounded as he drank a warming mug of coffee.

"So you're telling us that we have handcuffed Spock to Uhura's wardrobe?" Kirk asked in disbelief as Sulu finished explaining the lost hours to his companions.

"Don't tell me - it was Jim's idea." McCoy sighed as he paced the room.

"So all this time, we have been panicking about losing him somewhere in New York and he's up there on the Enterprise all along?" Scotty spoke as he pointed out of the window.

"Well, I could have told you earlier, had you let me out of that cupboard." Sulu offered, smiling, taking comfort from the warm of the mug.

McCoy entered the bedroom and began packing. "I think we should get back to the Enterprise before Uhura does. Maybe we can get him out of there in time."

"Sounds like a plan Bones." Kirk replied as he also began to pack.

**Aboard the Enterprise....**

Gaila and Uhura stood pondering the situation before them. It was a predicament Gaila would never have imagined.

"Where are his clothes? I've never seen a semi naked Vulcan before. I wish I had a camera." Gaila smiled as they stood pondering how to remove the handcuffs. "What's that brown stuff in the corners of his mouth?"

"It suspiciously looks like chocolate...." Uhura leaned closer for a look, wiping it off with her finger.

"He does have surprisingly good pecks." Gaila mentioned. "Look at those lovely toned legs too!"

"Gaila! That's my fiancé you're talking about, I am still here you know."

"Did I actually say that out loud?" Gaila gasped, playfully covering her mouth with her hand. "How are we going to wake him up?" she added as she poked Spock in the ribs.

"Maybe it would be a good thing if he stays unconscious while we consider how to get him out of my wardrobe."

"I could give him a slap around the face?" Gaila offered, raising her hand.

"Don't you dare Gaila!"

"Okay, I was only kidding. Take a chill pill." The green Orion mocked her companion. "Maybe they dropped the key on the floor somewhere."

Uhura watched as Gaila crawled around the floor, peering under the bed and complied. For at least 10 minutes, the friends crawled around checking every possible location.

"This is useless." Uhura groaned. "Whatever they gave Spock sure has knocked him out cold."

"Is he still breathing?"

Rushing to her feet, Uhura raised her hand to Spock's mouth. "Phew…thank god for that...for a moment there I honestly thought…"

"Shh Uhura, don't worry. I think we're going to have to use a phaser on that pole."

"I honestly don't think my hand would be steady enough."

"Nor mine, I'll ask Chekov."

Uhura contemplated the idea. "Oh okay then."

"Gaila to Chekov."

"_Chekov here"_

"We need your assistance in Uhura's quarters – bring a phaser."

"_Is there an intruder?" _Chekov replied, concerned.

"Hmm we'll not exactly. Come immediately. Gaila out."

**Meanwhile…also on the Enterprise..**

As soon as the four Starfleet officers materialized on the transporter pad, Jim Kirk dumped his luggage down and proceeded to sprint out the doors.

"Hey just wait a goddamed minute Jim – you can't just barge into Uhura's quarters! Damn it Jim! Come back here!" McCoy hollered as Kirk ran out into the corridor.

"I wish I had taken a wee sip of the bottle of Scotch in me bag to give me courage!" Scotty groaned as he followed McCoy and ran out of the room.

"I swear that guy is a collision course with Uhura's fist." McCoy replied as they all entered the turbo lift.

The lift continued its journey in silence; all four Starfleet officers stood staring at the door.

"Seriously Jim, we can't just break into her private domain. If it were as medical emergency it would be a different matter." McCoy broke the silence.

"McCoy does have a point." Sulu agreed.

"It is a medical emergency....our lives are at stake."

**Uhura's Quarters...**

_Swoosh!_

"Excuse me Ladies" Chekov coughed as he entered the room to find Uhura and Gaila crouching down facing the opposite direction.

"Ah Pavlou!" the green Orion smiled as she turned around."We have a slight problem."

"Ah, a problem."

"You have to promise not to laugh. Take a look in the wardrobe."

Pavlou Chekov timidly approached the wardrobe and stood in complete silence for nearly five minutes.

"You have a naked Wulcan in your wardrobe....Mr Spock is naked....." He spoke in disbelief.

"You're pretty observant Kiddo" Uhura sighed, massaging her temples with her long elegant fingers. "You have the phaser?"

Chekov nodded his head as held the weapon out in the palm of his hand and took aim at the metal pole. Within a few minutes, he had cut through half.

"That's it Chekov, just a little further." Gaila cheered as Chekov carefully aimed the phaser beam at the remaining piece of metal that needed to be cut through.

"Ayayayay." The young ensign muttered, feeling small beads of perspiration gather on his brow.

"Whoa!" Uhura yelled as the still unconscious Spock fell directly face first into her ample bosoms.

"Shh! I think I heard Spock grumble!" Gaila whispered. "He's waking."

"Ny…Nyota?" Spock spoke still slightly dazed as Uhura moved him away from her bosom. Realizing his predicament, Spock jumped back in as much shock as Vulcans were allowed or even could show. His ears instantly coloured darker green with embarrassment.

"I suppose that answered you're earlier question regarding embarrassment." Uhura whispered to Gaila who was giggling hilariously. "Hmmm...now he's out of the wardrobe, I've got a little sweet revenge for Jim and the boys up my sleeves...."

**TBC.....I can't seem to stop writing! lol. Thank you for the lovely reviews, you honestly keep me going...lol. X Thank you Kendra for the feedback about Spock's ears! Lol.**


	6. Unauthorized Entry

**A/N – Sorry for any confusion...I added a different chapter 6 yesterday but I wasn't happy with it so I thought I'd have another go. x**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he's well enough to be moved?" Gaila asked as they attempted to guide Spock towards his quarters.

"I am fully aware of my predicament Cadet; I assure you that I am quite able to walk myself to our destination." Spock responded moving away from Gaila's gentle assuring hand.

"Oh come on Spock, she was just trying to be nice." Uhura whispered as she drew by his side.

"I apologize Gaila; I did not mean to cause offense."

"None taken, Commander." The Orion smiled as they entered Spock's quarters. "I should imagine it won't take Chekov too long to fix that pole."

Uhura smiled, considering her plan once again.

"Is something amusing Uhura?" Spock asked as he noted the smile on her face.

"I was just thinking how terribly worried they will be when they check the wardrobe and find that you're not there" she replied.

Spock raised his eyebrow in response but refrained from commenting.

"Computer - have Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy boarded the Enterprise yet?" Uhura asked.

_Affirmative. _The computer responded instantly.

"Brilliant." Uhura smiled as she sat and considered sweet revenge.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, so I have heard." Spock recited as he took a seat next to his lover.

"Come on Uhura...don't keep me in the dark…what's the plan?" Gaila asked excitedly.

"Lets just say that Kirk will be squirming for quite some time by the time I'm finished with him." Uhura smiled deviously.

_**Meanwhile....**_

As the four Starfleet Officers made their way towards Uhura's quarters, every step seemed to last a lifetime.

"Jim, I don't feel comfortable doing this." McCoy admitted."How do you plan to get in there anyhow?"

"Computer override of course, I am the Captain after all." Jim grinned mischievously.

"Well I'm going to stay right here." McCoy replied as they halted outside their chosen destination. "I'm a Doctor not an Intruder!"

"Oh come on Bones – I need your help"

"Nope – I'm staying put." The Doctor insisted as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Suit yourself – keep watch and let me know if she's in the vicinity." Kirk called out as he quietly padded across the living room to the wardrobe in the adjacent room. Carefully he opened the doors. The whole wardrobe was stocked full of an array of brightly coloured clothing and accessories....but no sign of Spock.

"Shoot!" Kirk whispered under his breath, frantically searching the wardrobe once again before moving onto the next one.

_How much clothes does a girl need, jeez! God-damn it where the hell is he? _Kirk thought as he was faced with the reality that Spock was nowhere to be seen.

Montgomery Scott stood leaning on the corridor wall with his companions when he heard Uhuru's distinctive laughter flow through the very same corridor.

"Bones – you better get Jim out of there – I can hear Uhura coming." Scott spoke frantically.

"Jim, what in damnation are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Uhura's on her way." McCoy yelled thorough the door into the darkness.

"Stall her!" Kirk responded.

"Too late!" McCoy replied before turning to find Uhura standing opposite him.

"Well hello boys" she greeted them pleasantly."Too late for what?"

McCoy pursed his lips before responding. "Urm...I've got heartburn? I was just catching my breath after our ...um ...jog around the corridors."

"You jog?" Gaila quizzed, surprised.

"Yes....it's very exhilarating actually!" Sulu replied, mockingly stretching his legs, trying to stall the female companions for a while longer.

"Come on Laddies –we've got another two corridors to do." Scotty called out as he jogged away.

"Well, it's been nice chatting to you ladies, but we really must get going." McCoy smiled sheepishly as they disappeared around the corner.

Out of sight and hearing range, the three officers halted.

"We can't just leave him in there...she'll skin him alive." Sulu spoke.

"I get the feeling that Uhura's closet is going to be pretty full tonight . If Kirks got an ounce of sense left he'd hide." McCoy responded.

**Meanwhile....Inside Uhura's Quarters....**

Kirk felt claustrophobic, the wardrobe gave little room as each and every corner was rammed with clothing – uniforms, dresses and shoes for every occasion. Small beads of sweat gathered on his brow and for one small moment, he felt as if he would pass out.

Luckily the doors would not close full y due to the clothing and this allowed him enough oxygen to breathe and also the opportunity to see what was happening around him without been seen himself.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, make yourself at home." Uhura spoke from across the room. "I just need to get my.........arghhhhh!" she screamed as she opened the wardrobe door.

Upon hearing her friend's heart stopping scream Gaila rushed into the bedroom to find Jim Kirk squeezed uncomfortably amongst the clothing hanging from the rails.

"Hello Ladies.....fancy seeing you here." Kirk smiled sheepishly.

"What the hell are you doing in my wardrobe? Have you been watching me undress?" Uhura yelled, clearly not amused.

"I can explain, I promise." Kirk sighed..

**TBC – What will be Kirk's explanation? You'll have to wait until the next chapter folks...if you have any suggestions..please don't hesitate to submit your ideas ******** x**


End file.
